Yuna Hojo
Orange |position= Main Vocal Main Dancer |butterfly= Monarch |effect= Temporal Rewind |debut-anime= Episode 06 |seiyū= Aoi Yuki |singer= Miho from AIKATSU STARS |previous= |next= }} Yuna Hojo (北条ゆな Hōjō Yuna) is one of the main characters in Ageha Aikatsu!. Her type is cute. She is a part of the group Butterfly Effect (group). Bio Backstory Yuna was born in a wealthy family, her father owning a pharmaceutical company and her mother being a renowned doctor. Yuna was held to high standards by her family, her parents wanted her to pursue an academic career. Yuna started to take singing classes and loved singing. She wanted to pursue singing but her parents didn't wanted her to and told her to keep singing as a hobby. But Yuna wanted to go against her parents' wishes and secretly kept singing while dancing as well. Her brother was as uptight as her parents, so she kept her passion as a secret. Her brother once caught her going to her classes and was about to tell their parents, but Yuna told her brother that it was to important for her to stop. He realised that it was truly important to her, he tried to convince her parents but at first they wouldn't listen. When Ageha Academy held its auditions, she went there with her older brother. She aced her audition and became a student there. The teachers thought she had a lot of potential and was even retained as a potential member of Butterfly Effect (group). Her parents were still against it up until she was announced as a member of the group and debuted with it. Personnality Yuna is nice, gentle and quite rebellious, disobeying her parents to realise her dream. She's a nice listener and a great friend though she can come off as cold or reserved at first. She is very considerate but will be honest if she thinks that something is wrong. She always goes to the end of things. Appearance Yuna has brown wavy hair reaching her hips and hazel eyes. She is medium sized. She always wears her academy uniform but wears elegant and cute clothes when not wearing it. Etymology Hojo (北条 Hōjō) is the name of a clan which was regent of the Kamakura shogunate between 1203 and 1333. Yuna (ゆな Yuna), Yu (ゆ Yu) means to tie. Na (な Na) means vegetables. Member Story She was the new girl in town, she had moved in with her family who is rather wealthy. Not knowing anyone, she had to be on her own for a while. For several times she came across a butterfly with glowing wings. She thought it was pretty but ignored it. One day she found it resting atop her table, she touched it and found herself at the beginning of the day but this time, she was with another, aged version of herself who told her about the other girls. Finding them, they started their quest to save their timeline. Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Salmon, hamburger, gyudon, gyōzas, pizza, lobster, tamagoyaki. *She has a blue bird called Hime. *She went abroad several times in England, Wales, Russia and Switzerland. *She can play the flute, the piano and the cello. Category:Butterfly Effect Category:Ageha Aikatsu! Category:Ageha Academy Category:Cute Idols Category:Main Characters